They See Me Rollin'
by Aliuvial
Summary: Poor Kon gets into another sticky position when he tries to deal with a Hollow in Ichigo's body...


**I do NOT own Bleach or its characters!**

**I do own the story line/plot.**

**This is rated MA (contains explicit content for mature adults only)!**

**Nothing major to mention about this story. :3**

**This was written because I can picture something like this happening to Kon... **

**Poor Kon! I STILL LOVE YOU KON!**

**I love you and all your little stuffed lion flaws!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

He hadn't meant for this happen. Why would he want that? Accidents were always happening to him whenever he tried to help out a little. He was just sick of feeling like a burden to everyone and yet, here he was waiting to be rescued by Ichigo and the others again. Why does the world hate him so much? This whole situation spiraled out of control right away. Kon sits silently when Ichigo's bedroom door walks in. Even he could tell it was Ichigo from a hundred mile away. He glares as he watches Ichigo. No, he doesn't glare at Ichigo, he isn't to blame, and he mostly glares past Ichigo. Kurosaki stripped from his school uniform with ease, letting out a sigh to be out of it. He grabs his favorite pair of grey sweat pants and muscle shirt from his bed without even noticing Kon. He heads into his personal bathroom for a quick shower.

_'I hate this! I don't want to ask him for help but I don't see a way through this.'_ Kon grumbles to himself. The bathroom door opens and the steam from Ichigo's hot shower floats out of the bathroom like fog. He steps through the wall of steam with a towel resting over his head. Ichigo stops drying his hair with the towel and looks around.

"Kon?" He starts rubbing his hair again.

_Silence._

"Kon are you here?"

Silence.

"He's probably out getting me in trouble again." Ichigo sighs and heads for his bed to stretch out. When he goes to sit down Kon calls out in surprise.

"I-Ichigo!" Ichigo tweaks and jumps up. He turns around to stare downwards. He stares silently for a while before saying anything.

"How did this happen?" He doesn't laugh; in fact his brow is furrowed. He frowns down at Kon.

"W-Well…" So Kon tells him the whole story about what happened.

"So to sum it up, a hollow appeared, I went out to fight it and somehow he knocked me from my body." Kon frowns miserably. Ichigo bursts into laughter.

"Haha! Only you Kon, ONLY you!" Ichigo clenches his stomach with his hands. "Haha! Oh my… Oh my…" Kon glares at him before rolling off the body.

"I know!" His voice cracks a little. Ichigo wipes at his eyes with a smile.

"I'm sorry that is just too funny." Ichigo snickers again as Kon just sits on the floor.

"If you were the one stuck in a toilet paper roll you wouldn't be laughing!" Kon glares at Ichigo before attempting to roll out of his room. Just then Yuzu opens the door to Kon rolling around. She calls out in surprise.

"Oh! Ichigo, did you get a new toy?" Kon continues to roll as if he is just a toy. Ichigo scratches his head.

"No Yuzu. Why didn't you knock?" Yuzu looks at Ichigo innocently.

"I DID! You were talking to yourself so you couldn't hear me." Ichigo feels his eye twitching. He pulls out his cell phone and shows it Yuzu.

"I was on my phone." She shrugs as she continues to watch Kon.

"What happens when he runs out paper Ichigo?" Ichigo frowns. 

_'Oh shit…'_

"I have no idea Yuzu." Kon freezes in his tracks. Yuzu smiles softly down at the toy she thinks Ichigo has bought.

"I wish I could roll around like that." She laughs before standing up straight again.

"Oh yeah, dinner is ready." She shuts the door on her way out leaving a terrified Kon and starving Kurosaki. Kon turns to Ichigo with fear on his toilet paper face.

"Kon, maybe when you run out of toilet paper you pop out of that thing." Kon thinks about before starting to roll around, unrolling himself.

"You could be right!" Kon starts rolling around.

"They see me rollin' they hatin'." Kon continues to roll around, unrolling himself. When he finally finishes his mod soul pill pops out of the roll. Ichigo snatches Kon out of the air and puts him in his own body.

"Let's eat dinner." Kon nods and plops down on Ichigo's bed as he heads out to get some food from the kitchen.

_'I'm glad that nightmare is over.' _Kon cuddles into Ichigo's bed, happy to be in his normal stuffed lion body.


End file.
